


6 1/2 Apologies

by JustAnEnglishMajor



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage, F/M, Smut, beetlejuice musical, dom! Beetlejuice, graphic depictions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnEnglishMajor/pseuds/JustAnEnglishMajor
Summary: Earlier in the day, You has accidentally yelled at Beetlejuice and things haven’t been the same since. You can only think of one thing that will help this problem.
Relationships: Beetlejuice x reader
Kudos: 60





	6 1/2 Apologies

You and Beetlejuice has been laid down in bed for the past hour, watching a movie. Only, neither of you were actually watching the movie; it was only a background noise to the constant roar of thoughts going on in each of your heads’.   
You really hadn’t meant to snap at him. If you were being honest with yourself, it was more than a snap. You had full-on yelled at him. Honestly, he didn’t even do anything that out of the ordinary; it’s just that the state of the world right now had you so stressed out and Beetlejuice’s usual antics were a little too much.  
The look on Beetlejuice’s face was seared into your memory; anytime you closed your eyes, you could see his expression of shock and sadness. Beetlejuice flinched as if he had been slapped as soon as he heard the tone of your voice. You had immediately apologized to the demon, but as you went to hug him, he went completely rigid. After a few awkward moments, he had loosened up and hugged back.   
Later, he even went as far as to make a joke about the whole incident.   
“Wow Babes, I didn’t know you had that in you.” He had chuckled. His hair, however, had betrayed him. It was laced with deep blues and purples. You had spent the rest of the afternoon trying to make it up to him. You had called a pizza in so he could scare the delivery guy. You had cuddled him, letting him soak up the warmth from your body. You let him choose the movie you were now watching.   
You apologized over and over again. He kept telling you that everything was fine. But he still remained distant. But who could blame him? What you did was a terrible thing, especially knowing how his mother, if you could call her that, had treated him.   
You looked over at Beetlejuice and winced at the intermingling colors of blue and purple on his head. You have to get him out of his head, you thought to yourself. I need to show him that I truly am sorry, that I mean what I’m saying.   
A plan had started to develop in your mind. It was either going to solve everything or make the situation even more awkward than it already was. You sighed deeply, trying to muster the courage this was going to need. Beetlejuice was so lost in the storm raging in his mind that he was oblivious to your sigh.   
Trying not to overthink things, you quickly hopped on Beetlejuice, straddling his thighs. Beetlejuice was suddenly jerked from the thoughts in his head. You leaned down, lying your head down onto his chest. “I think I’ve been bad today,” you pouted.   
Beetlejuice didn’t believe what he had just heard, thinking his mind was playing a trick on him, he asked, “what did you say babes?” His head was tilted to the side, his signature look.   
You made yourself look into his eyes when you repeated what you had said before.   
“That’s what I thought you said. Babes, really it’s okay,” he said with a small smile. Clearly, he did not understand what you were proposing. You were going to have to be more blunt.   
Ignoring his previous comment, you replied, “but if someone’s bad, aren’t they supposed to be punished?”   
Beetlejuice’s eyes almost bugged out of his head once he realized what you were implying. You held you breath, hoping that this will work. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. Finally, he decided how to proceed.   
“I think you may be right. Bad girls deserve to be punished,” he finished with a tut. Before you could respond, he had rolled you onto your back. He hovered above you with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. A small shudder ran through you as the look on his face changed from mischief to an animalistic expression. He leaned his head down next to your ear and whispered gently,  
“Babes, really you don’t need to do this if you don’t want to. I’m okay. Really.” His face moved in front of yours, eagerly awaiting your response.   
“Beej, I think that this could help us...in more ways than one,” you added with a wink. Beetlejuice doesn’t respond, instead he crashes his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. You open your mouth, allowing his tongue to explore each crack and crevice. As quick as the kiss started, it was over. Beetlejuice returned his lips to your ear.  
“Just tell me if I’m too rough,” he said with a smirk. You nodded your head quickly to his response; the anticipation of what was to come already had butterflies fluttering inside your stomach.   
Beetlejuice wasted no time in dropping his head to your exposed neck. He clamped his sharp teeth onto your neck, specifically the pulse point. You let out a shallow moan as he increased the pressure of his bite, sucking hard on your tender skin. You could only imagine the size of the mark you were going to have tomorrow. The thought of him marking you as his, forced another moan from your lips. As if he could hear your thoughts, he let out a deep growl as he released your neck from his mouth.   
“You’re mine. Mine to do whatever I please with. What should I do to you first,” he pondered aloud. You tried to reach your hands up to rest them on his disheveled hair, only to have them quickly bound above your head.   
“Ah ah. Bad girls don’t get to use their hands for what they want,” he growled. You felt yourself becoming increasingly wet at his behavior.   
With a snap of his fingers, both yours and his clothes disappeared. You shivered at the sudden exposure. He lowered his head down to one of your breasts, pinching it roughly with his thumb and index finger. You buck your hips forward, earning a dark chuckle from him. Beetlejuice abruptly took your nipple into his mouth, simultaneously biting and running his tongue over it.   
“F...fuck.” You barely managed to get out. Moan after moan escaped your trembling lips. You’re shocked at the noises coming out of your mouth. Yeah, Beetlejuice is good...and I mean good, but this was different. You couldn’t put your finger on it. He released your nipple with a pop of his lips. Beetlejuice put two and two together and said, “Wow, all it takes is a little bondage and me being rougher to get you fired up. You’re so fucking kinky.” So that’s what it was! That’s what’s different. He was right. He’s being more aggressive than usual, not to mention the treatment your hands had received. Beetlejuice grinned mischievously at this newfound information. Who knew my breather was so kinky, he thought to himself excitedly. He made sure to file this information for future use. With another snap of his fingers, your hands were freed from their bounds.   
“Get on your knees.” He commanded forcefully. You complied as quickly as your body would let you. You looked up to him from your position on the ground. Once your eyes reach his face, your heart almost stopped. The look on his face said one thing, and one thing only. “I’m the predator and you’re the prey.”   
Beetlejuice had to make himself continue as his gaze became stuck on your beautiful face. He drank in every detail. The way your half-lidded eyes were looking up to him. The slight trembling of your lip in anticipation of your task. Fuck. You’re perfect.   
Beetlejuice roughly grabbed your hair and pulled you towards his erect penis. “Get to work princess,” he growls maliciously. You opened your mouth and took his penis. You could already taste a bead of pre-cum. First, you swirled your tongue around the tip and were about to run your tongue down his shaft when you felt him grip your hair even tighter. He pushed your head forward, forcing you to take in his entire length. Without giving you time to adjust, he spat out, “Move.”  
So you did. You quickly moved your head up and down, choking as he reached the back of your mouth. Tears began to fall down your face at the sensation and lack of oxygen. You placed your hands on each of his thighs, trying to stable yourself. Beetlejuice released a moan each time you took in his length.   
“Fuck babes...so...good,” he managed to choke out between moans. He tried to keep himself from bucking up into mouth, but with each passing second that grew harder and harder. Without meaning to, he bucked hard into her mouth. He looked down to check on his girl and immediately loosened the grip on your head. He saw the tears running down your face and quickly asked, “is this too rough?” When he released your hair, you had taken her mouth off his penis, gasping for breath. After a few moments, you looked back up into his eyes that were desperately searching your face. Instead of responding, you took his cock back into your mouth, continuing your task at hand.   
“Fuck. You’re such a good girl,” he all but hissed out. He placed his hands back onto your head, this time guiding your head slightly more gentle than before. Soon, he began to twitch inside of your mouth. Quickly, he pulled himself out of your mouth. You gave him a confused look and Beetlejuice’s heart twinged at your concern over his pleasure. Breaking his facade, he panted out, “I wanna...fuck you.” He smirked at the look of pure innocence on your face. Your face was dripping with saliva and tears, but before you could wipe it off, Beetlejuice yanked you to your feet and began to ravenously suck every inch of your face. You couldn’t help but laugh at the sensation of his lips on you and the way his scruff tickled your face. Beetlejuice pulled back and goofily grinned at the woman before him. Forgetting himself, his smirk disappeared and a look of anger crept onto his face.   
“Oh, you think this is funny,” he growled out. “Answer me.”   
“No.”   
“No what?” He teased.   
“No sir,” she looked up for approval. He chucked ominously.   
“Nope, not buying it,” he said while setting himself back down on the bed. “Come here.” He commanded as he pointed to his lap. Slowly, you approached him, unsure of what he was wanting you to do. Without warning, he grabbed your waist and pulled you over his lap, your backside exposed to him.   
“I’m going to have to teach you a lesson,” he growled. He quickly brought his hand down on her ass. Yelping in surprise, you tried to run a hand over the tender spot only to have that too, swatted away.   
“No touching. These are the only hands that are going to be inflicting pain and pleasure today.” With that, he brought his hand down again. You bite your lip to stop a moan from coming out. The noise didn’t go unnoticed by Beetlejuice. He could feel himself growing harder as you squirmed in his lap. This time, wanting to make sure you wouldn’t be able to hold in your pleasure, he spanked you twice as hard as before. There was no stopping the loud moan that escaped your lips. “Shit..” you choked out as you arched your back upward.   
“God/Satan Babes, you’re just as dirty as I am,” he praised. He memorized each noise you made...ya know just for a rainy day.   
He gave you three more slaps and admired his work. Each of your cheeks were covered in his handprints. He ran his fingers over an almost perfect likeness of his hand, eliciting a shiver from you.   
“You have no idea how much seeing my marks on you is turning me on,” he snarled. He now noticed the wet spot that had been rubbed onto his thigh. “Fuck babes, you’re so wet for me.”   
With that, he gently pulled you back up on to his lap. The position he pulled you back to allowed you to straddle one of his thighs. The sudden pressure against your throbbing pussy, elicited another moan from your lips. You felt your cheeks turn red in embarrassment. Taking pity on you, Beetlejuice took your chin in his hand, forcing you to look him in the eyes.   
“Tell me what you want,” he commanded, only it sounded more like a question than a statement. A smile came to your face as you thought about how much the demon before you cares about you.   
“Please, canIrideyourthigh,” you mumbled quickly, still embarrassed. Beetlejuice chuckled at your innocence.   
“I can’t hear you. You’re gonna have to speak up,” he teased.  
“Please, can I...ride your thigh,” you said, as you stared into his eyes. Beetlejuice took another mental picture of you, desperately wanting to be able to remember the way you look now.   
“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he started “not to mention, you took my dick like a champ.”   
You couldn’t help but add, “insert lewd joke here.” Beetlejuice couldn’t help but laugh at your addition. His hair had begun to change to a mixture of green and pink.   
“Well...knock yourself out,” he said after he recovered from his laughing spell. At first unsure of yourself, you slowly began to rock your hips back and forth, trying to create some friction. Beetlejuice grabbed your hands from your sides and brought them to his shoulders, allowing you to brace yourself on him. You continued moving your hips back and forth as Beetlejuice reached up to grab your breasts; with one in each hand, he kneaded them just how you liked. Small moans and whines escaped your mouth at the attention your breasts were receiving coupled with the sensation of Beetlejuice’s thigh rubbing against your aching core. “You’re so beautiful,” he said under his breath.   
After a few moments, Beetlejuice removed his hands and drunk in the sight before him. His hair had now turned almost completely pink as a goofy smile took control of his face.   
You felt his eyes on your body and looked at the demon before you. You released a small sigh at the happy expression plastered on his adorable face. No matter how many times you’ve seen his hair grow pink, you’ll always love it. Pink definitely suited Beetlejuice. Seeing Beetlejuice so happy made you want to apologize again. Why did I hurt him? The one person who’s constantly worried about my enjoyment. The one person who actually makes me feel happy...and I hurt him. He may be the demon, but I’m the monster, you guilty thought to yourself. Suddenly not able to take it any longer, you abruptly stop your movements with a suppressed groan. A look of concern immediately came onto the demon’s face.   
“Beej, I’m so sorry for everything I said earlier.” He opened his mouth to speak, but you quickly placed a finger over it and continued, “I know what you’re going to say, you’re going to say that it’s okay. But it’s not. It really isn’t. No one deserves to be yelled at, especially you. You just mean so much to me and...” your voice cracked as tears began to fall down your cheeks.  
“And I’m a monster.” Beetlejuice vehemently shook his head in response. “I am. I really don’t deserve someone like you in my life, especially after the shit I did earlier. I’m so sorry Bug,” you finished your word vomit as tears freely ran down your face. You didn’t dare look into his eyes, afraid of what you might see. You felt Beetlejuice pull your chin up, forcing you to look into his watery eyes. He raised his hands up to your face, wiping away all the stray tears. He cupped your cheeks in his hands and placed a gentle kiss to your forehead.   
“Y/N, you’re not a monster...far from it. Trust me, far worse has been said to me and without an apology. Much less, six apologies,” he chuckled. You let yourself smile back at the man you love. “Please don’t punish yourself about this...that’s my job,” he growled, putting on his facade from earlier. As soon as it’s donned, he’s dropped it for his usual attitude. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself. Babes, it’s okay. Really. I forgive you. I mean how could I not? Not only have you apologized six times, you’ve also let me have my way with you....on a more serious note, I forgave you before this whole erotic, kinky display,” he added nervously. He didn’t want to screw things up by making you think that you were just someone to have a good time with. He’d be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t care for you. This demon is crazy about you. Each time you had apologized to him, his heart twinged. Never in his life had he been apologized to before. His mother sure as hell didn’t apologize for all the shit she put him through. You were nothing like his mother. In fact, you were almost an angel in his books.   
You laughed at his nervousness. Leaning forward, you placed your lips on his in what started as an innocent kiss but soon turned into a passionate one. After you broke apart, you breathlessly asked, “so we’re okay then?”   
“We’re better than okay. Now I don’t know about you, but I think I’m ready to continue our little game,” he said while wiggling his eyebrows. You smirked at his suggestion.   
“If it’s a game, then who wins?” You asked mischievously.   
“Oh babes, we’re both going to win by the time I’m through with you.” He growled, picking you up from his lap and laying you down on the bed.   
“Fuck, I like this side of you,” you teased.   
“Not as much as I like the view of your backside. Be a doll and get on your hands and knees for me,” he smirked obscenely. You acquiesce his request, flipping over onto your hands and knees.  
Before you knew it, Beetlejuice was standing at your back with his hands roughly grabbing your sides. He again admired his work on your cheeks, bright red hand prints still adorned them.   
He positioned himself near your entrance, ready to ride this wave of pleasure with you. Without a second to waste, he pushed inside you. You let a sharp gasp at the contact. He allowed you a few seconds to adjust to the sudden fullness. You felt yourself being stretched out to accommodate his length.   
“Shit...babes you’re so tight,” he said, already breathless. For a demon who doesn’t necessarily need to breath, he was sure panting. With that, he began to slowly pump his hips into you. The two of you were already so turned and so far gone that you knew this wouldn’t last too long.   
With each thrust of his hips, he released a moan or praise.   
“Such a good girl,” he growled, now picking up his pace. A loud moan came out of your mouth at the sudden increase of speed. You could feel his finger nails digging into your sides as he repeatedly slammed into you, but you didn’t care; the pain and pleasure of the action produced an intoxicating sensation.   
Beetlejuice removed one of his hands from your side and grabbed onto your hair, yanking you up toward him. Another sharp moan left your lips at the strong grip pulling your hair. The noise that escaped your mouth threatened to overwhelm the demon behind you. He quickened his pace to a punishing speed.   
“Oh fuck....R..Right there,” you practically screamed. The hand dropped the hair it had been pulling and slowly moved its way toward your neck; Beetlejuice wrapped his fingers around your neck, applying just the right amount of pressure, so as not to cut the air supply completely.   
A choked moan left your mouth. The pleasure was starting to make you feel as if you were in a dream state, floating in the clouds. That only lasted a few seconds as Beetlejuice removed his other hand from your hip and began to rub it against your clit.   
Your hips squirmed at the sudden attention. You felt yourself becoming quickly unraveled. Beetlejuice could sense it too, so he let go of the grip on your neck, desperately wanting to hear the noises you made when you came.   
“God, I’m...so close,” you choked out. He doubled the pressure on your clit and that’s all it took.   
“Beej!” You all but yelled. Blackness tugged at the corners of your vision. Your legs felt like they were turned into jelly.   
Beetlejuice came shortly after, the tightening of your pussy around him completely wrecked him. A long, guttural moan filled the air. After a few moments of Beetlejuice helping you through your orgasm, he carefully removed himself. He lied down on the bed next to you, breathing heavily. Your turned over to lie on your back, snuggling into his already open arms. Your head found its normal spot on his chest.   
“Shit...babes that was so good,” he finally managed to say. You hum in agreement.   
“Yeah, angry Beetlejuice is such a turn-on.” You said with a smirk.   
“Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were so kinky?” He questioned “Just think of all the things I could’ve been doing to you.”   
“Like what?”   
“Oh babes. I can think of 5 things off the top of my head,” he growled “and 3 of those things have to do with you being tied up.”   
Beetlejuice’s promises sent a shiver down your spine.   
You sit up on your elbow, now eye level with him. A playful smile came to your face as you said, “maybe I should be bad more often.” You wiggle your eyebrows like he does.   
Beetlejuice mouth slightly opened in shock at your suggestion. He quickly recovered, putting on one of his mischievous smirks. He may have acted cool on the outside, but on the inside, he was screaming to himself how amazing you were. The two of you were going to have so much fun...


End file.
